


Regrettable Decisions

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Food Fight, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: A nice, casual meal between friends. It certainly seemed like a good idea when he made the proposal.
Relationships: Team Machine - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Regrettable Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Person of Interest, any, too many cooks in the kitchen_ for the [Happy Distracting Comment Fest](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1317420.html)

On a great number of occasions, Harold has come to regret the vast majority of the decisions he's made in his life. This, however, should not be one of them. A nice, casual meal between friends. It certainly seemed like a good idea when he made the proposal. They could all use a bit of levity in their lives. And yet...

"This is why I never bother with cooking," he tells Bear, as the level of noise in the kitchen rises. Something smells like it's burning, Fusco and Shaw are yelling yet again, Root has a positively _terrifying_ scowl on her face as she mashes potatoes with far more force than necessary, and John—oh, poor John's spirit seems to have been crushed at some point between the migraine-inducing grocery shopping debacle and this. "It is an exaggerated example of my reasoning, I admit, but even in less...contentious situations, the reward of good food is not worth the effort—though I suspect you disagree, don't you?"

Bear lets out an impatient whine. No, he's not a good conversationalist at all, is he? Harold heaves a sigh. "You don't care one bit, do you?" He unhooks Bear's leash, and Bear takes off, kitchen-bound. Harold huffs. "Of course. All that matters to you is the ribeye." Ribeyes that will probably be burnt beyond all recognition soon, but, well. They should still make good kibble, Harold supposes.

As Bear scampers past, John glances in Harold's direction, a look of pure defeat in his eyes. Such a shame—the only competent cook in their little group practically exiled from the kitchen. In a more sensible world, John would be leading their efforts, instead of—no. No, in a more sensible world, Harold would have known better, and would have asked John to prepare the meal in advance, thus skipping this whole unfortunate mess.

Perhaps it would be best if Harold offered him an escape route. He silently mouths, _Take out?_ just as the first dollop of potato goes flying toward Fusco, landing with a messy splat in Shaw's hair instead. Harold cringes. Oh, dear. That...is not going to end well. He decides that a much better suggestion for John is to, _Run._

John seems to agree.


End file.
